This School Year
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: Summer is over. And school has started.The group plans on getting though the year with no troubles.Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun
1. First Day Back

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

* * *

It was the first day of school, everybody was getting their stuff together. New kids **were**__trying to find their classes. Returning people was catching up with friends they haven't saw all summer. The group was sitting at the bench they always sit at, socializing.

"Alright guys_**,**_ we have to promise each other that during this school year_**,**_ no troubles will stop us" Aelita said

"Yeah, because like any other school. It's DRAMA" Odd said "Especially with William and Sissy"

"Who are they" Trinity asked

"The two brats that like Yumi and Ulrich" Odd answered

"William has been trying to go out with me ever since he transferred here" Yumi stated

"And Sissy, she has been trying to go out with me ever since. Well a long time" Ulrich said "She is annoying and has a very annoying voice"

"I hate both of them already" Trinity said

The group laughed "Oh, and you have to look out for Jim" Odd said

"Who's Jim" Trinity asked

"Jim the gym teacher" Aelita laughed

"Wow, makes _**sense**_" Trinity smiled

Soon the bell had rung, telling the kids it was time to get ready for school.

"Ready guys" Yumi asked getting up from the bench. Everybody nodded their heads and went to class.

"Welcome back class_**!**_ As you know I take no tolerance in this class" Mrs. Hertz stated "And since it is the first day of school, I won't start my teaching right now. But tomorrow we will start the lessons"

Everybody sighed and started talking to the people who were sitting next to them_**.**_

"Oh wait_**,**_ I forgot to tell you guys something_**.**_ On Friday there will be a back-to-school dance. Dress casually" Mrs. Hertz brought up

Everybody immediately started talking about the dance. People were ever ready asking for dates! The group already knew who they were going with so, there was no point of asking.

"I think I should put on a show at the dance" Odd smiled

"What kind of show" Jeremy asked

"I don't know yet, but when I do_**, it**_ will have everybody crazy" Odd pointed to everybody in the classroom

"Aelita_**,**_ you should be a DJ there" Yumi stated

"I should, it's been a while since I have"

"Class, we have a new student_**.**_ His name is Kyle, and he is from America" Mrs. Hertz said introducing the boy_**,**_ "Oh_**,**_ and also that's Trinity, she is also from America" (A/N remember Kyle from chapter 11 of summer fun)

"Hello people" Sissy said, coming into the room. Everybody groaned as she came into the room "Oh please_**,**_ everybody missed me…Ulrich dear" Sissy ran towards Ulrich

"Sissy_**,**_ don't start this with me on the first day back. And I'm not your Ulrich-dear" Ulrich stated "I'm with Yumi"

"What! No way! You can't be with that brat" Sissy pointed to Yumi. Yumi was about to get up_**, but**_ Trinity held her wrist down.

"So_**,**_ you're Sissy" Trinity gave a fake smile

"Yes I am, and who are you" Sissy rolled her eyes

"Well, my name is not important to you right about now. What is important is that you leave Ulrich alone because _**he**_ is Yumi's boyfriend. Not yours. So bye-bye" Trinity waved.

Sissy laughed and walked away.

"Yes_**!**_ I got my class switched" William ran into Mrs. Hertz room.

"What_**!**_ No_**!**_" Yumi buried her head in her arms

"Yumi, I missed you during the Summer_**.**_ Where have you been" William came towards the ground. Ulrich started tensing up inside. He had the urge to say something. But he didn't want to get suspended on the first day.

"Leave me alone William" Yumi said

"What_**?**_ I just want to catch up a little bit" William said

"No, I'm hanging out with Ulrich later. You know, my boyfriend." Yumi said, putting her head on Ulrich's should.

"You guys are lying" William said

"No, I'm not lying" Yumi stated

"Can you go away_**. Y**_our hot breathe is on my neck" Trinity wiped the back of her neck

William looked at Trinity and walked away towards Sissy.

"This school year is going to be tough_**,**_ isn't it" Odd stated. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very tough, but _**we're**_ not going to let anything split us up or anything_**...**_right_**?**_" Jeremy looked at his friends

"Yeah" Aelita said "You're right"

The bell soon rung, telling the student it time to go to the next class. Which was gym.

"Welcome back" Jim said "Now I have not much to say since uh, it's the first day back. _**Except,**_ soccer try-outs are starting on Saturday afternoon"

"I'm going to rule soccer this year" Ulrich smiled

"Don't you every year" Odd said

"Not last year, I barely had time to play" Ulrich stated

"Hey_**,**_ Aelita right" Kyle came and sat beside Aelita

Aelita turned her head and faced Kyle "Yes"

"You remember me, from the park in America" Kyle asked

"Yes I do" Aelita slightly smiled

"How are you" Kyle asked

Jeremy turned his head and saw that Aelita was talking to Kyle. Jealousy started to build up in Jeremy. But he relaxed a little bit. He knew Aelita wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody. Right?

After and Aelita and Kyle socialized for a little while. It was finally time for lunch.

"Finally. Lunch time" Odd said sitting down at the table with his tray of food.

"Same old Odd eating the nasty school lunch" Ulrich said

(Over at Sissy's table)

"I can't believe they are together" Sissy hissed, looked at Yumi and Ulrich hold hand under the table.

"Well, _**it's**_ not easy for me to see that either" William sat down across from Sissy

"We have to break them up one way or another" Sissy whispered so only William could hear.

"How?" William said

"At the dance I know a perfect way to make them mad at each other. That they will definitely be some heart-breaks. So that way you can get Yumi, and I can get my Ulrich"

"I want to be in _**on**_ this too" Kyle said sitting down at the table. "Except I want to be with Aelita"

"Ok, and I need to call up my pen pal from Iceland" Sissy said pulling out her cell phone.

"This will definitely brake up the romance between them and the friendships with one another, because all three_**:**_ Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy had a crush on my pen pal, and also I'm going to call Odd's ex" This is perfect. The three new friends smiled evilly and talked about their plan.

(Back At The Groups Table)

"You know they are going to try to break everything up right" Jeremy pointed to Sissy's table

"Yeah, but we are not going to let them get the best of us" Trinity said

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen" Ulrich said

A silence soon came up upon the group. They knew and promised that nothing will break none of them up. And promised each other that. But each of them knew something was bond to hit them soon

* * *

These was Chapter 1 of "This School Year"

Thank you so much laissezfaire76 for helping me with grammer

Love It. Hate It. Review It.


	2. And The Drama Begins

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

After lunch the group went back for the remainder of the classes they had. When the school day was over the group hung out at the bench they normally sat at.

"So how was everybody's first day" Jeremy asked

"It was boring. First days of school are always boring" Ulrich said

"That's for sure" Odd agreed

"Well, not for me. First days of school are days where you don't have to do any work" Trinity stated

"That's true" Yumi said

"I know it's true. If any teacher were to give me work on the first day. I would be sure to get my class switched ASAP"

"Hey, who's that over there" Aelita pointed to the gates of the school. Parked in front of the gates was a silver car. A girl with long blonde hair, a blue shirt with a green skirt showed up.

"No way" Odd turned around. Trinity looked at Odd, then to where he was looking at.

"Is that….Brynga" Odd asked (A/N sp?)

"Who" Jeremy asked

"Remember the girl that came here with Sissy, her pen pal" Odd answered

Jeremy looked back up at the gates "It sure is, but what is she doing here"

"I don't know, but by they way her bags look, it seems as if she is boarding here now" Ulrich said

"This can't be good" Yumi put her head in her hands

"Why not" Trinity was confused

"Well, the guys sort of, well, all the guys in this school swooned over her. Including these three" Aelita pointed to the boys

Trinity looked back at Brynga who smiled and waved at the boys "Please. That girl has nothing on them. She's ugly to me. With that stupid blonde hair"

"You have blonde hair too Trinity" Yumi said

"Correction. I am a dirty blonde. Which makes a difference. She's just another Barbie doll. She might buy her friends while she's at it"

Aelita and Yumi laughed "Trinity calm down, we are with them now" Aelita said

"And…look at them now" Trinity pointed to the guys, they were staring at Brynga talking to Sissy.

"I hate them" Trinity mumbled

"Us too" Yumi and Aelita said

The guys were still string at Brynga. The girls were staring daggers at the guys.

"Are you guys going to stare at her all night" Aelita snapped

They guys broke from the trance and turned their attention back to the girls "What did you say" the guys said in unison

"Nothing, just forget what she said" Yumi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going Yumi" Ulrich asked

"Home, it's getting late" Yumi started to walk back

"Would you like me to walk you back" Ulrich started to get up

"Hey, Ulrich right" Brynga asked coming up

"Uh, yeah" Ulrich stuttered

"About last time, I was hoping you could give me some, you said you would show me some martial arts moves" Brynga said

Trinity looked at Yumi, she gave her the "Say something" Look

"Uh I did" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, I was hoping tomorrow you could show me…alone" Brynga looked at Yumi when she said alone

"Uh, um" Ulrich looked down

"Great I'll see you tomorrow morning at the gym" Brynga said

Yumi nodded her head and turned around to walk home. When Ulrich realized that Yumi had left, he went to chase after her.

"Hello Odd" Brynga sat next to Odd.

Odd blushed "Hey Brynga"

"Sorry about leaving without saying good-bye, and at the swimming pool when I went to the other side of the pool with the other guys" Brynga apologized

"And who are you" Trinity came up behind Odd and Brynga

Brynga looked up at Trinity then back at Odd "I was hoping that we could hang out later tonight in the forest"

"Actually, Odd is coming back with me" Trinity wrapped her arms around Odd's shoulders

"How about it Odd" Brynga completely ignored Trinity

"Uh um, I think I'm busy" Odd said

"You think?" Trinity asked, he it seemed as if Odd didn't hear her

"I'll see what I got planned" Odd said

"Great" Brynga went up and sat beside Jeremy

"You are such an ass" Trinity pushed Odd and walked away

"Wait Trinity" Odd ran after Trinity

"So Jeremy, can you give me some study skills, I know I am going to have trouble" Brynga pouted

"Uh, sure" Jeremy blushed

"Awesome!" Brynga smiled and walked back towards Sissy.

"Study for what Jeremy" Aelita got up and walked away

When Jeremy realized that Aelita had walked away, he went to go find her.

(With Ulrich and Yumi)

"Wait Yumi" Ulrich tried to catch up with Yumi, but she ignored him and kept walking

"Yumi please wait up" Ulrich ran up to Yumi. When he finally caught up to her. He stopped in front of her.

"What" Yumi crossed her arms

"What's wrong" Ulrich asked

Yumi looked at Ulrich "What's wrong your giving that girl some marital arts move and whatever, and you just acted as if I wasn't even there"

"I'm not going to Yumi" Ulrich said

"You say that" Yumi said

"I promise Yumi" Ulrich pulled Yumi to a hug. Yumi's arms were still crossed.

"Why do I feel like you are" Yumi asked

"I am not going to Yumi, I promise" Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes

"Promises can be broken at anytime Ulrich"

"Mines won't be"

"Fine. I believe you" Yumi looked down and started walking again. The couple walked back to Yumi's house in silence. Mainly because Yumi was thinking about Ulrich, and that is a possibility that he might go. Ulrich was thinking about this whole thing that had happened between Brynga, and the little fight between him and Yumi.

Once they finally got to Yumi's house Yumi unlocked the door. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Ulrich leaned down and kissed down Yumi, she barely kissed back. "I love you Yumi"

Yumi nodded her head "I love you too" With that Yumi went in the house and shut the door.

(With Odd and Trinity)

"Trinity, what's wrong" Odd asked when he finally caught up with Trinity

"Why the hell are you asking me that question. You just ignored me, every word that I had said when you were talking to that bitch!" Trinity fussed

"It's wasn't what it looked like" Odd said

"Yes it was Odd. You ignored me, and now I'm going to show you how that feels to be ignored" Trinity walked past Odd.

"Trinity, please talk to me" Odd ran up in front of Trinity

"Just leave me alone, ok!" Trinity yelled and walked towards her dorm and slammed the door.

Odd sighed and walked towards the cafeteria.

(With Jeremy and Aelita)

Jeremy finally arrived at Aelita dorm "Aelita are you in there"

No answer.

"Aelita, please answer me"

Jeremy heard something fall on the floor from Aelita room "I know you are in there Aelita…please answer"

Brynga came around the corner and smiled at Jeremy "Hey, I might need that tutoring a little bit early"

"Look not right-" Jeremy was interrupted

"Please it's important" Brynga put on a pout face

Jeremy sighed and followed Brynga. Aelita finally opened the door, but when she did she saw Jeremy follow Brynga go into her dorm room. Aelita huffed and slammed her door shut.

* * *

(At Dinner)

"What is wrong with the girls" Odd asked Ulrich

"I don't know" Ulrich answered

"Where is Jeremy" Odd looked around

"I don't know" Ulrich sighed

"What's wrong" Odd asked his friend

"Nothing" Ulrich said "I'm going to bed early" Ulrich said dumping his tray

"Alright" Odd waved

Jeremy soon came in after Ulrich had left, and he sat in front of Odd.

"Where were you" Odd asked

"Helping Brynga with something" Jeremy answered

"With what" Odd asked

"Some application for this school, I don't know"

"Oh, ok….is Aelita mad at you" Odd said putting a meatball in his mouth

"I don't know we haven't spoken since the bench" Jeremy sighed

"Well Trinity is angry at me" Odd stated

"Well you were ignoring her" Jeremy said

"I didn't know she was talking" Odd said

"Wow"

"Well, I'm going to sleep early also to think about some stuff"

"Ok" Jeremy waved

(The Next Day)

Odd woke up early and decided to go see if Trinity would forgive him. When he woke up he saw that Ulrich wasn't in his bed. Odd got up and saw something on the desk by the window. There was a picture of two paths for Ulrich. Odd looked at what came for him. He saw the other sheets of cardboard paper. One was purple, one was blue, and the other was orange.

"What is this for" Odd shrugged and walked out the room. Odd walked up to the girls dorm, when he got to Trinity room he knocked on the door. No answer. After a few more knocks Odd gave up and went to the cafeteria.

Odd was the second to arrive at the cafeteria, Aelita was there tapping her pencil on the table

"Hey Aelita" Odd sat across from Aelita

"Hi"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it, but do you know what this is" Aelita laid out a pencil and a pen. The pen was blue and the pencil came in a weird color. It was a brown pencil.

"I have no idea, I received some cardboard"

Ulrich soon came in wearing his marital arts clothes

"You went to help Brynga" Odd asked as his friend sat down

"I was at the gym practicing by myself and then she showed up" Ulrich was out of breathe

"Really, good luck trying to tell Yumi that" Odd pointed to outside the window where Yumi was coming. Ulrich quickly started to panic, he couldn't go no where because he would run right into Yumi.

When Yumi came in and went to the table, she was Ulrich in hi martial arts clothes.

"You promised me" Yumi pointed

"Yumi listen I was-" Ulrich tried to explain

"Hey Ulrich, thanks for the lesson, oh and nice warm strong arms. And Sissy said thanks for helping her, and loved how close you were to her" Brynga winked her eye and sat at Sissy's table

Sissy smiled and blew a kiss a Ulrich. Ulrich ignored her and turned around and saw that Yumi was no longer at the table. Ulrich quickly got up and went to find Yumi.

Ulrich was searching at least for ten minutes until he finally found Yumi at the bench in the forest.

"Yumi please let me explain" Ulrich said

"What is there to explain Ulrich, you broke your promise to me. You said you was not going to go in the gym. And now I hear you were there with those two"

"Yumi I was there alone and then they came in" Ulrich explained

"So you admit both of them were there" Yumi crossed her arms "And what this about warm strong arms"

"I don't know what that's about Yumi, I didn't touch them" Ulrich said

The bell soon rung

"Whatever Ulrich" Yumi picked up her bag and walked to class

After seven long hours of school, the day was finally over.

"I'm going home" Yumi told Trinity and Aelita. They waved and started to walk away. Odd and Jeremy tried to explain to them on the way, but they didn't listen. Ulrich went with Yumi to make sure she got home safely .

"Yumi, please you have to believe me" Ulrich said

Yumi ignored him and kept walking. There was silence the whole way to her house.

"Didn't we say that they were going to try to break us up Yumi, well here it is. This is their plan"

As soon as Ulrich said that Sissy ran up and jumped on Ulrich and crashed her lips on to his (A/N ewwww). Yumi was at first mad but when she saw Ulrich not pulling back, she ran away.

Ulrich was struggling to get Sissy off of him, when he finally did. Sissy was on the ground

"What's wrong with you" Ulrich said "Now you have Yumi real mad at me now" Ulrich went and chased after Yumi. When he arrived in front of Yumi's house he saw that her room light was on. He climbed up the side and when he got to her window he knocked it.

Yumi opened the window and saw Ulrich. "What Ulrich"

"Yumi, none of that was suppose to happen" Ulrich tired to explain

"Well if it wasn't, why didn't you pull away" Yumi crossed her arms

When Ulrich got a close look at Yumi he saw that he face was red, she had been crying "I tried pulling away Yumi. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you in that kind of way"

"Well you did" Yumi was about to shut her window "You broke a promise and now you smooching someone else. Just go Ulrich"

"Yumi please-"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just go away" Yumi cried and shut her window.

Ulrich tried knocking a few times. But when he realized that Yumi was not going to answer he headed back towards the school. But he didn't he climbed a tree overlooking Yumi's house and the school. Ulrich was crying and was frustrated of what had happened. He knew somehow he was going fix everything that had happened.

(With Odd and Trinity)

"Trinity please talk to me" Odd pleaded "I didn't do I'm sorry I ignored you"

Trinity looked down then back at Odd. She was about to forgive him until Brynga came up and wrapped her arms around Odd's neck "I had a great time last night with you" Brynga smiled and kissed Odd.

Trinity nodded her head in disappointment and headed back towards her dorm. Odd managed to pull away from Brynga and went after Trinity.

"Step two William and Kyle's turn" Brynga texted Sissy

"Trinity wait" Odd stepped in front of Trinity

"What Odd, I can't believe you. I was just about to believe you and forgive you but no, Odd is apparently a ladies man. He can't stay committed. You know you really had me fooled Odd. How does this make me feel, I'm here not worrying about a damn thing and here you are, fucking somebody else!" Trinity yelled

"Trinity we did not do anything like that" Odd fussed

Trinity ignored him and slammed her room door in Odd's face. Odd sighed and sat next to Trinity's dorm door. He knew he was going to have to fix this

DRAMA already! This was so hard to write

Love It. Hate It. Review It.

Thank You to My Loyal Reviews

Ulrichandyumi1

TheoneWARrior

Jace Stevens

Chels

Sexylyokofan

Yumi Stern Forever

laissezfaire76

Everybody will make up soon no worries. Then more drama


	3. The Crash and Promise

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

* * *

(The Next Morning)

~Yumi's POV~

I could not sleep at all last night. I was thinking the fight Ulrich and I had got in. I felt real bad about saying those words to him. I should have known that Sissy was the one who started all of this. I knew that Ulrich was telling the truth. But I just let the jealous side get the better of me.

I got dressed in blue jeans, and a light blue shirt. And headed out the door. As soon as I did I saw William standing outside of the gate to my house. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hey beautiful" William smiled

"What do you want William" I opened the gate

"You should know" William smirked at me

"It's not going to happen. I am with Ulrich"

"Well you guys don't act like you going out" William said

"Well we are" I walked away from him

"How is it that he is with you and he is with Sissy right now" William yelled

I stopped in my tracks "He's not with her"

"How would you know that you are here, your not with him right now. So how would you know what he is doing" William stated

"Does that even matter, I know he isn't with her right now" I started walking again

"Well, Yumi. I can tell that he doesn't love you at all. You need someone who is going to be there for you and everything"

I stopped and my tracks again "You can't say anything about love William. I know Ulrich loves me and I love him"

"Are you sure" William came closer to me. But I pushed him away from me. "Just get away from me"

"Well since I can't have you Yumi, I'm just going to have to make you emotionally" William grabbed something a camera from his pocket. He turned it on and showed me a video that was playing on it. It was a video of me and Ulrich, it was me and him having…you know.

"How did you get that" I asked

"Well, I know a few people in Hawaii there and when you guys went out. I placed this camera there"

I tried to take the camera away from him, but he put it up in the air

William nodded his finger in my face "Now, now if you want this tape back you have to break up with Ulrich"

I gasped "You are so sick William"

"Well unless you want this tape all over the school. I suggest you break up with him…and you better not tell him about this either"

I sighed "Fine"

William smirked and walked away. I felt tears come to my eyes, I kicked the tree in frustration. But then I had thought of something, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and kept walking.

When I got to the school I saw Ulrich just coming out the dorm building. He saw me and walked towards me.

"Yumi let me explain about what happen" Ulrich said

I nodded my head "It's ok Ulrich"

"Are you sure" Ulrich asked

I nodded my head. I never ever wanted to say these word to him. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Yumi what's wrong" Ulrich gently lifted my chin and wiped my tears away

"Ulrich I can't…I can't do this anymore" I cried

"Do what" Ulrich took a step back from me

"This…us" I stuttered

"So, it's over just like that"

I bit my lips and nodded my head. "Yeah…but I need you to read this for the reason why" I handed him a piece of paper "You will need to translate it"

Ulrich took the paper from me and looked up at me. He was crying. I had broke his heart, and mines too. I slowly turned away and ran away towards the forest. Not looking back.

(Ulrich POV)

I can't believe it. Yumi had just broke up with me. I opened up the piece of paper she had given me before she left. The paper was written in Japanese. I went to the library too see what it meant. I typed it up on the computer and the translator read:

__

"William made me break up with you. Why? Well if you are thinking, no, I am not with him. But he made me break up with you because he has a sex tape of us in Hawaii, and if I didn't break up with you. It would have been all over the school. William was watching me as I broke up with you. But the real question is are we really broken up. No. I hope I didn't break you heart so badly…for more meet me in the forest after you read this"

I slammed my fist in frustration on the desk. I was happy that me and Yumi were still together. But the fact that William would have done something so low. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Odd. He had told me class was bout to start. But I said I didn't feel that well and that I was in the infirmary.

I ran into the forest and saw Yumi, she was sitting under my favorite tree deep in the forest. I quietly sat next to her. Her head was buried in her arms so she couldn't see me. I wrapped my arms around her.

She jumped as I did "Oh hey"

"Hey" I asked

"I'm so sorry about all that I know I should have told you everything. I knew I should have believed you about the Sissy and the gym thing" Yumi stated "I'm so sorry Ulrich"

I smiled "It's ok Yumi, it's not your fault"

She smiled back at me and rested her head on my shoulder "I love you Ulrich"

"I love you too Yumi" I leaned down and plated a kiss on her lips. She smiled under the kiss and kissed back. Now all was there to do is get the tape back. I knew the perfect way to get it back….

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Where is Yumi and Ulrich" Trinity asked looking around the classroom

"Ulrich isn't feeling well, and I'm guessing Yumi is with him" Odd said

Trinity ignored him and set her mind back to the board

"Trinity listen none of that happened I know deep inside you know that"

Trinity sighed "I know Odd"

"You're talking to me now" Odd gasped

Trinity giggled "I'm sorry, I should have believed you"

Odd wrapped his arm around Trinity's shoulders "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Hey Odd you know the rules, keep your hands to yourself"

Odd blushed and pulled his arm away from Trinity.

"Hey Aelita" Kyle sat next to Aelita

"Look Kyle I don't want nothing from you, I know you are part of Sissy's gang so why don't you just go away because me and Jeremy aren't going anywhere"

"What are you talking about" Kyle said

"Don't sit there and act like you don't know what I am talking about Kyle, you know exactly what I am talking about, your hanging out with Sissy's gang. And your trying to break everybody mad. Well you know it's not going to work"

"What" Kyle said

"Just go away" Aelita turned her head away. She heard Kyle get up and walk away, Aelita thought he was going to sit with Sissy and Brynga, but he didn't he went over and sat next to other people. Had Aelita talked change into him.

"Wow Aelita, don't you think that was rude" Jeremy laughed

Aelita laughed too "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

(at Dinner)

Ulrich walked in the cafeteria and sat with his friends

"Hey buddy where were you all day" Odd asked

"I had to figure out something" Ulrich was looking around

"Where is Yumi" Jeremy asked

"She is at her house" Ulrich answered still looking around

"Then who are you looking for" Trinity asked

"Nobody" Ulrich turned his attention back to his friends

The group ate in semi-silence. There was occasional laughs and socializing but mostly was enjoying the quiet time from all the drama. Once dinner was over it was time for eve body to go back to there dorms. All classes were cancelled because the dance was tomorrow. And then Ulrich had soccer tryouts .

(In Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm)

"Who were you really looking for Ulrich" Odd asked

"What are you talking about" Ulrich asked

"When at dinner you seemed to been looking for someone" Odd stated

"Oh well I was looking for William" Ulrich said

"Why him"

"Because, in Hawaii something happened between me and Yumi, and William had got what we did somehow" Ulrich answered

"How could anyone go that low" Odd said getting into his sheets

"I don't know" Ulrich said getting into his sheets "But when I see him, it's not going to be pretty"

"Well don't get suspended already" Odd said falling asleep

Ulrich nodded his head and faced the other way, and started thinking.

(2 am in the Morning)

There was a knock coming from Ulrich's and Odd's dorm. Ulrich, the only one hearing it got up slowly got up from his bed. When he finally got to the door, Ulrich opened it and revealed a crying Yumi.

"Yumi what's wrong" Ulrich asked

Yumi cried heavier this time and ran into Ulrich's arms "Yumi's what's wrong"

"It's horrible Ulrich…everything" Yumi cried

"Ok Yumi let's get the others here and you can explain ok….Odd wake up and call the others" Ulrich said. Odd who woke up called everybody

"Ok, Yumi what happen" Ulrich said holding Yumi.

"William…" Yumi started

"What did he do" Trinity asked

"He…he" Yumi stuttered

"He what Yumi" Aelita asked

Yumi bit her lip and pulled the side of shirt down. It revealed and dark pinkish almost purple bruise on her shoulder. Everybody gasped

"William did this to you" Ulrich asked

Yumi nodded her head and cried again. Ulrich gently pulled her into a hug. Trinity got up and joined the hug, followed by Aelita, then Odd, and Jeremy.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Yumi" Odd said

"Yeah, you don't deserve this" Jeremy said

Ulrich got up from the embrace "I'm going to hurt him"

"Ulrich, no" Yumi said

"Yumes look what he did too you, you don't deserve that, He does." Ulrich was about to leave

"Please Ulrich" Yumi begged

Ulrich sighed and went back over to Yumi. After about an hour of comforting. Everybody fell asleep in Ulrich's and Odd's dorm, except Ulrich. He quietly got up from his bed, he tucked his sheet in making sure Yumi would stay warm. He grabbed his green jacket, zipped it up and left.

Ulrich knocked on William dorm. But he received no answer.

Ulrich ran outside he searched campus for William. And he didn't see him. Ulrich soon went towards the gates. He saw William, Sissy and Brynga. They had started up a car that belonged to the school, and they went into the city. Ulrich who quickly got in a car, he didn't have a key so he hot wired the car. And he followed the car William and them were in. Even thought Ulrich had no idea how to drive, he was doing pretty good.

After about thirty-minutes of following them they were in a quiet place. Ulrich turned the other way and allowed them to keep going straight. Ulrich knew this place, this was over near where he lived. Yeah, he was pretty far. He knew for sure he was going to be in trouble at school.

Ulrich picked up his speed as soon as he saw Williams' car headlights. He picked up speed even more. Then he ran his car into there's. The airbag in Ulrich' car popped opened and smashed him in his face.

Everybody that was involved in the car crash stayed in the car. Ulrich was the first one to get out. He tripped as soon as he got out. The airbag had hit him in the face pretty hard. He had a lot of cuts on his face.

Once Ulrich got to the car, he saw that William was trying to get out from the sunroof of the car. (A/N I know the car hit on his side and he is still alive?!?!)

"This was you Stern" William said getting down from the car. William was pretty beat-up as well

"Why did you hit Yumi" Ulrich yelled

"None of your business" William snapped

Ulrich got on the car and pushed William off of it "Why did you do it, and why did you blackmail her" Ulrich jumped down the car

William quickly got up and hit Ulrich in the face as he jumped.

Ulrich's nose started to bleed. "You going to pay for that Dunbar"

Ulrich and William were now in a big fight. Some people started to come and watch while some called the police. They cops soon arrived and broke up the fight. An ambulance took Sissy and Brynga to the hospital because they had blacked out. Ulrich and William were also taken to the hospital, along with the cops who came to ask questions.

"So what happen son" The cops asked Ulrich

Ulrich's friends soon ran into the hospital and where to Ulrich was at.

"What happen Ulrich" Yumi asked

"Excuse me kids but I need Stern for questioning" The cop said

"Wait let her stay" Ulrich pointed to Yumi

"Ok" The cops said

Ulrich gave the rest of his friends the 'Ill explain later' look

"What had happened was, William, hit my girlfriend and blackmailed her with a tape"

"And where did he hit you miss" The cops asked Yumi

Yumi pulled down her shirt, and revealed the bruise on her shoulder

"This man can be arrested for this you know" The cop said

"Alright you are free for protecting her from the dangers that could have happened later, William will be going to juvenile hall" The cops left the room.

Yumi looked at Ulrich "I know what you are going to say Yumi, and I had to I couldn't let that-" Ulrich was interrupted by a pair of soft warm lips on his lips.

"As long as you safe now, that's all I care about" Yumi said

Ulrich smiled "I'm glad William didn't do anything worse to you"

"I'm glad our relationship isn't going anywhere" Yumi said

Ulrich pulled a picture from his back pocket. It was the same picture that was on Ulrich's desk, the one of two paths in a forest.

"This is a path from the future teller back in Hawaii" Ulrich said "It is a path, this one leads to your place, and this one leads to a dead end…and I when I realized it. I ended up here. But that not the point. It's to tell me a message" Ulrich said. Yumi sat next to Ulrich and rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich smiled "And that message is, you'll be in my heart, from this day own now and forever more. (A/N that's a song! Lol) And they will see in time, that we are meant for each other"

Yumi smiled at Ulrich "You figured that out by this picture"

Ulrich smiled, he gently took Yumi's hand put it against his chest. Yumi felt his heart beating.

"That's where you'll be always" Ulrich said

Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled again. She soon leaned towards Ulrich a kissed him.

So, the both of them finally truly looked inside that they are meant for each other. This time, they promised that they will never let anybody get the best of them. If something major happened. They will be sure to really look into what was going on. Before jumping to conclusions. And that was their promise. A promise that was going to be kept. Now and forever more.

* * *

Thank You to My Loyal Reviews

harukamidori2

GeneralJB

Fr4c7ur3

Ulrichandyumi1

TheoneWARrior

Jace Stevens

Chels


	4. The Dance Part 1

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

The group was getting ready for the dance that was going to happen tonight. They guys were in Odd's and Ulrich's dorm. And they girls were at Yumi's house.

(With the Girls)

"So what are you going to wear guys" Trinity asked

"I'm going to wear this" Aelita pulled out an pink shirt, with light blue jeans and white shoes from her bag

"That's cute…and I'm going to wear this" Trinity pulled out a violet purple shirt with dark blue jeans.

"That cute, what about you Yumi, what are you going to wear" Aelita asked

"Um, I don't know" Yumi shrugged

"How about this" Trinity pulled out a black short sleeve shirt, and it had blue and pink stripes on the sleeves. Then Trinity pulled out some jeans that was light blue at the top and black on the bottom with glitter on it. "Now this is hot, Yumi"

Yumi picked up the outfit, and smiled "This is great"

Trinity and Aelita squealed. The girls changed put on their make-up, fixed their hair. And then when they noticed it was time to go.

"Alright mom, we're leaving" Yumi yelled

"Alright have fun" Yumi's mom yelled

They girls were walked back towards the school. When they got closer they say their boyfriends waiting for them by the gym.

"Hey ladies, you all look good" Odd complimented

"We know we do, but thanks" Trinity smiled

"Well the dance just started, so let's go" Odd ran into the gym

The group ran into the middle of the floor and started dancing to the music. The group was laughing and dancing with one another. Soon everybody went to the middle of the dance floor where the group was. A white light was blinking on and off, making it dark then light each second.

Soon the DJ announced that they were going to have couple sing.

"Now who ever this light land on sings first" The DJ said. The light had went round and round at least four times, when the light landed on Jeremy and Aelita. They blushed and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Come on, no need to be afraid" The DJ said "Come on, let's give them a warm welcome". Everybody in the gym clapped and Trinity, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd cheered for them. The Dj smiled and turned on "At The Beginning"

(A/N _Italics_ are Aelita and Jeremy is **bold)**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Aelita looked at Jeremy

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

_**This is the start**_

_**And life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road, now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

Jeremy and Aelita were singing to each other and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**

_**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

[Repeat Chorus]

_**I knew there was somebody, somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

[Repeat Chorus]

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep going **_**on**

_Starting out on a journey_

_**Life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep on flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning... With you**_

Aelita and Jeremy smiled at each other at the end of the song. The crowd was applauding and cheering for the couple.

"How about that" The DJ said "Alright, next" The light went round and round again and it landed on Ulrich and Yumi…..

Cliffy! And I'm so sorry about the short chapter! I have homework I need to finish it lol I'll update later if it is not too late!

Thank You to My Loyal Reviews

harukamidori2

GeneralJB

Fr4c7ur3

Ulrichandyumi1

TheoneWARrior

Jace Stevens

Chels

laissezfaire76


	5. The Dance Part 2

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

"How about that" The DJ said "Alright, next" The light went round and round again and it landed on Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi and Ulrich blushed as the light were set upon them. They both slowly walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Your song is called Two Better Than One" The DJ turned on the music

(Yumi is italics and Ulrich is bold)

Ulrich took a deep breathe and starting singing

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought**

**Hey, you know, this could be something**

**Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing**

_**So maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember every look upon your face_

**The way you roll your eyes**

**The way you taste **

**You make it hard for breathing**

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

The music had cut off, leaving everybody confused.

"Is this thing on" Ulrich tapped the microphone

"Everybody listen up" Sissy walked upon the stage

"What are you doing here" Yumi snapped

"You'll see" Sissy smirked and turned her attention back to the crowd. "As you know, Ulrich and Yumi are dating and have been for some time. And we all know that Yumi would never do anything to have her image out there. And we all know that Ulrich is very shy to do anything. But, people will always deceive you, Play it Brynga" Sissy smiled

The screen behind the stage went down, and then a video of Ulrich and Yumi went on the screen. It was a video of them when they were in Hawaii. Everybody gasped and started whispering.

"Oh my god" Yumi put her hands on her mouth and ran off stage, Aelita and Trinity had ran after her.

"Sissy, get that off!" Ulrich said

"Alright, party's over" Jim and the principle came in the room

"Daddy, do you see this?" Sissy complained

"Yes I do sweetie, and you have a lot of explaining to do because of this. Violating peoples privacy is a law. Don't you know it is illegal to record people without there consent?" Principle Delmas dragged his daughter off the stage.

"Serves you right!" Odd yelled

"Daddy but you should be punishing them not me" Sissy pulled her arm away from her dad.

"No, this is your situation" Mr. Delmas said

"No it's not. It was all Brynga's idea" Sissy pointed

"What?!" Brynga walked beside Sissy.

"You heard me, if you weren't here this wouldn't have happened" Sissy crossed her arms

"Well since this is both of you fault, I here by…I'm sorry to say this but Brynga you are expelled for showing the video and Sissy you might have a chance too" The principal said, once he said that everybody clapped their hands and cheered

Brynga's jaw dropped "Whatever, this place is rotten anyway" Brynga huffed and walked out the gym.

"You guys suck" Sissy yelled and stormed out the room

"Mr. Stern, please you and Miss Ishiyama come by my office when you find her" Mr. Delmas said

Ulrich nodded his head and ran out the gym.

(Outside)

"Yumi, I'm sure it'll be ok" Trinity patted Yumi's back

"The freaking tape is all over the school!" Yumi said loudly

"Yumi, I'm sure nobody will say anything about that to you" Aelita said

"And I'm sure they will" Yumi pouted.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Yumi…alone" Ulrich said walking up to the girls

Trinity and Aelita nodded their head and went back towards the gym.

"Are you ok" Ulrich sat next to Yumi

"No, that whole tape everybody saw it. The whole school saw it Ulrich!" Yumi spoke

"I know but Brynga is expelled and Sissy might too" Ulrich reassured

"So what?! That doesn't stop people from looking at us differently now!"

Ulrich sighed "You're right"

"I know that….What are we going to do" Yumi asked

Ulrich shrugged "I honestly don't know, Yumi"

Yumi sighed. The couple sat in silence "No more of that until graduation" Ulrich joked

Yumi laughed a little bit. Ulrich smiled, he lightened things up a little bit.

"More like graduation from college" Yumi added

Ulrich laughed "Maybe"

"What you mean maybe sir!" Yumi smiled

"Maybe means maybe" Ulrich smirked

The students from the gym came out and came towards the laughing couple, when they saw their classmates coming towards them they stood up.

"Hey guys…sorry about the tape that came out" One student said

"Yeah, I mean that was just cruel what icky Sissy did, and Brynga" Another student added

Trinity, Aelita, Odd and Jeremy came towards them.

"So we all thought that nobody would judge you" Trinity said

"I mean, everybody does that, and mistakes happen. And that was one" Odd added

"But the good thing is, all of us care about you two" Aelita smiled

"And we couldn't possibly make you guys suffer a bad school year" Jeremy said

Everybody nodded their head and agreement

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and looked back at their friends and classmates.

"Thank you guys" Yumi smiled

"Your welcome" Everybody said in unison

"Hey Trinity and I didn't get a chance to sing" Odd shouted

"Shut up Odd" Trinity playfully pushed Odd.

Odd laughed "Whose hungry?!"

Everybody raised their hands and went towards the cafeteria.

"Wait Yumi" Ulrich gently grabbed Yumi's arm.

"Yeah" Yumi came closer to Ulrich

Ulrich looked into Yumi's eyes and brushed some hair away from her face

"Are you alright now" Ulrich asked

Yumi smiled and planted a kiss on Ulrich "I'm great"

"Cool, because the principle wants to talk to us" Ulrich said

"Great" Yumi said sarcastically

Ulrich smiled and took Yumi's hand and towards the principal's office. Until Sissy came and stopped them in their path.

"Don't think just because I'm getting expelled from here doesn't mean I'm not coming back" Sissy swore

"Oh please, like you can come back" Yumi argued

"Well well, she isn't the only one coming back later" William walked behind Sissy.

Ulrich sighed, he was not in the mood to get in a fight, or wasn't in the mood for this drama.

"Yeah, and William, next time you hit me, I'll be sure to hit back this time" Yumi snapped

"Is that a threat" William smiled

"No way, That's a promise" Yumi snapped

"Yumi, stop. Just don't say anything to them" Ulrich whispered

"Oh really Ulrich. You should of thought of that before you smashed your car into mine. Thanks, I really wanted to be in a car crash. And don't you think that was too much for one hit to a little girl" William said

Ulrich smiled "Your welcome William"

Sissy laughed

"What's so funny" Yumi snapped

"Your face" Sissy smiled

"What?" Yumi started to walk towards Sissy

"Yumi stop, not here, not now, not them" Ulrich held Yumi back

"Yeah, listen to your master" Sissy stuck her tongue out

"What did you say" Yumi asked

"Yumi just stop talking to them, ignore them" Ulrich pushed Yumi gently but it was enough to get her moving

"Afraid of a little fight Stern? A little revenge from that crash? You know that was kind of out of your league to do something like that" William said

Ulrich ignored William and just kept walking "How did you get out of jail anyway"

"My dad bailed me out" William answered

"Your still expelled. They know what you did to me" Yumi said

"Hey, Yumi, keep your mouth shut" Sissy snapped

"Just ignore her" Ulrich whispered

Yumi listened and kept walking. They were ignoring every comment William and Sissy were throwing at them. What seemed like an eternity to get to the principal's office, the couple arrived.

"Hello you two" Mr. Delmas greeted

"Hello" Ulrich and Yumi said and sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Delmas desk

"Know I know how embarrassed how you two must be because of the tape. And to let you two in on some information: My daughter Elizabeth and Brynga are here by expelled, and it was an easy decision" Mr. Delmas smiled "I know what goes through teenage minds these days, your little hormones are going crazy….and I'm sure you parents gave you that speech as well"

Ulrich and Yumi blushed "Are we in trouble, sir?" Yumi asked

"Oh heavens no! Sissy told me it was all William's plan, but since she was in it, all people who were involved has to be punished, right?"

Ulrich and Yumi nodded their heads

"Yeah, so I just wanted to let you know that if anybody bothers you from this, or any questions or anything, please ask me"

"Thank you sir" Ulrich said

"No problem, oh and good luck tomorrow Mr. Stern for try-outs"

"Thank you"

With that, Yumi and Ulrich left the room "That went well" Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist

"It did" Yumi smiled

"You want me to get you home" Ulrich asked

"Yes please"

Ulrich chuckled "Ok, let's go"

Ulrich and Yumi walked hand in hand all they way towards Yumi's house. On the way, they were laughing and joking. And talking about how there would be much less drama since Sissy, Brynga and William were no longer the same school.

"So this is my stop" Yumi smiled

"Yes it is, unless you moved" Ulrich joked

Yumi smiled "I wouldn't move unless you were coming with me"

Ulrich smiled and rested his forehead on Yumi's "I'll always be with you no matter what, because Yumi, you are what keeps me breathing everyday on the Earth. Oh, and also another reason I'll be with you is because of the star I brought you"

Yumi looked up into the night sky and saw that they were standing under their star. Yumi looked back at Ulrich.

"I love you Ulrich"

Ulrich smiled "I love you too Yumes" Ulrich leaned down and planted a kiss on Yumi's lips. Ulrich finger's were combing Yumi's hair, as Yumi's arms rested around his neck. Ulrich tongue slipped into Yumi's mouth, as did hers did into his.

After four long minutes. They pulled apart breathing heavy.

"Alright, I should be going now curfew is about to start" Ulrich looked at his watch

Yumi sighed "Ok"

Ulrich smiled and gave Yumi a short, but sweet kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Yumi smiled and nodded her head

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

(At Ulrich try-outs)

Yumi had showed up at Ulrich's try-outs about ten minutes after it started. She was watching Ulrich passing the ball to the other students who were trying-out. One of he students passed the back to Ulrich, and going down the soccer field towards the goalie. The goalie got ready. Ulrich soon stopped a few feet from him.

Ulrich smirked and kicked the ball in the air and he jumped up (A/N you know who the soccer people do. Right?) in the air with it. He kicked the ball, and the ball went into the net with great speed!

"All right" Jim yelled "Come over here and I'll tell you from my examination who and who is not on the team"

Ulrich got up from the ground and headed toward Jim. He saw Yumi on the bench, he smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Hey girl" Trinity came and sat next to Yumi.

"Hey" Yumi smiled

"How is your weekend morning starting out" Trinity asked

"It's ok, just watching Ulrich's try out's" Yumi looked over towards Ulrich.

"Aw. Hey, Aelita and I were talking about having group time later, are you and Ulrich coming?" Trinity asked

"Sure" Yumi said

"Great! Oh hey, nobody is bothering you, right" Trinity asked

"Nope, everything is perfect" Yumi smiled

"Aw, I'm so glad, but hey, I wish I can stick around, but Odd wants to talk to me right quick" Trinity said

"Ok see you later"

"Later"

Ulrich soon came toward Yumi and sat next to her.

"Ewwww, you smell like sweat" Yumi held her noise

Ulrich laughed "I have a game coming up soon"

"Already ?" Yumi asked

Ulrich nodded his head "Already"

"Wow, good luck" Yumi said

"Number twelve is the best number out there" Ulrich showed off his new jersey

"So your thinking about yourself now" Yumi smiled

"No" Ulrich smiled back "I'm thinking about you"

"Aw, how adorable are you" Yumi joked "Hey the others want us to meet back in the room"

"Ok" Ulrich got up and took Yumi's hand

The couple soon arrived at Ulrich's and Odd's dorm. And when they opened up the door they saw Odd and Trinity having a major make-out session!

"I thought Odd had to tell you something Trinity"

Trinity quickly pulled away from and back away "What's wrong with you Odd"

Aelita and Jeremy soon met up with the group of friends. "What happened"

"We just walked in on their make-out session" Ulrich answered

Trinity and Odd blushed

"Well next time….KNOCK!" Odd yelled, making everybody laugh

* * *

Thank You to My Loyal Reviews

SammySparklesBrightly

harukamidori2

GeneralJB

Fr4c7ur3

Ulrichandyumi1

TheoneWARrior

Jace Stevens

Chels

laissezfaire76


	6. Drama Again Part 1

Thank you so much Jace Stevens, SammySparklesBrightly, and laissezfaire76 for giving me ideas. And thank you reviewers!

* * *

(Jeremy's Dorm) (Still the weekend)

"I still cannot believe you ran your car into William's car, Ulrich" Trinity laughed

"Well, he deserved it" Ulrich shrugged

"But you managed to get Sissy and Brynga expelled, and William in juvenile. That's the best thing that could ever happen" Odd shouted

"Why are you yelling" Trinity asked

"Because that is the GREATEST THING ANYBODY COULD DO" Odd yelled "NO MORE BLACKMAIL OR NOTHING"

"Ok, I think we understand" Ulrich said

Odd calmed his voice down "Ok, I'm done having a moment, but this calls for a party"

Just then a knock came on the door. Odd got up from his bed and answered it, only to see Kyle.

"Who are you" Odd said

"You don't know me? I'm in most of your classes" Kyle answered

Odd was confused "No I don't"

"Well, I'm Kyle" Kyle introduced himself. "I was hoping I could become good friends with you all. I have no friends here"

"I thought your friends were Sissy and the others, Kyle" Aelita scolded

"Oh no, I never would want to be friends with them" Kyle lied, but it was good enough to make everybody believe him. Except Aelita who kept a close eye on him; she knew inside her something wasn't right about him.

"Well guys, I'm going back to the soccer field. I have a game against Lincoln coming up soon" Ulrich said getting up

"And Yumi and I are going to have a little girl talk, while the two love birds have time alone" Trinity smiled getting up, along with Yumi.

"Bye you two" Yumi and Trinity waved

"Well, I guess I'll get going also" Kyle said leaving.

* * *

"Are you alright Aelita" Jeremy asked

"Yes I'm fine" Aelita smiled

"Ok, well what do you want to do" Jeremy asked

"Take a walk with me" Aelita grabbed Jeremy hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

When I saw Aelita and Jeremy walk out the room hand-in-hand. I got angry. I really had feelings for Aelita, even though I barely know her. I knew she deserved better than that four-eyed kid.

I quietly snuck into Jeremy's room, which was surprisingly unlocked. I tried to look in his room for something I could use against Jeremy so I could break his relationship with Aelita. But I could find nothing, and I swore under my breathe. I soon turned on the dusty computer that was sitting on the desk. I saw a lot of programs and some sort I could not understand.

I took out a thumb-drive that was in my pocket and put it in the C.P.U. I decided to email this information to my cousin who is in the military to try to crack what was behind all these codes. I took it to the mail center and mailed it, hopefully my cousin could crack it. I then saw Aelita and Jeremy in the park as I came closer into the park. They were cuddled up on each other, often kissing. Jealousy started building up inside me every time.

A perfect idea popped up in my head then. Instead of breaking up this couple, why not break up the whole entire group's relationship. This was prefect. I took out my phone and texted Brynga and Sissy.

"The perfect plan came to me, I'm going to break up the whole group's relationship up." I typed in my phone and sent it.

Two new messages soon came in it read _"Perfect"_

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. The first couple to break up, Ulrich and Yumi. I ran across the park. I saw that Ulrich was still on the soccer field practicing soccer. And in the other corner I saw Yumi and Trinity laughing.

"Good, they're still out here" I thought to myself and ran to Ulrich's dorm. When I arrived I looked around and saw if there was anything I could use. Nothing. I soon saw a cell phone on Ulrich's bed. Perfect. I texted message to Sissy on her phone. All he had to do was try to get Yumi back to his dorm and see the message. I was about to leave, when I saw a chat box open on Odd's laptop (A/N pretend he has one!) I smiled and now it was time to break up Trinity and Odd. I typed in Brynga email address and sent her an email pretending as it was from Odd. I smiled to myself, this have had to work.

I went to the soccer field and decided to have small talk with Ulrich.

"Hey, what up Ulrich" I asked

"Oh nothing, just practicing" Ulrich kicked a ball into the goal

"Nice shot" I complimented

Ulrich smirked "Thanks"

"Well I'll catch you later" I said, walking towards then belchers where Trinity and Yumi sat.

"Hey ladies" I sat below them

"Hey Kyle" Trinity and Yumi said in unison.

"Hey Yumi, Ulrich told me could you run back to his dorm and get his phone for him" I told Yumi

"Oh sure" Yumi said getting up.

"Yes this was perfect" I thought to myself "Hey Trinity where is Odd" I asked

"Probably in the cafeteria, eating" Trinity answered

"Oh ok I have to tell him something" I said getting up

"Ok see you later" Trinity waved.

* * *

(Yumi POV)

When Kyle told me that Ulrich needed his phone. I began wondering why did Ulrich need his phone when he was practicing. And why couldn't he tell me himself instead of Kyle.

I walked into Ulrich's and Odd's dorm, and saw Ulrich's phone on his bed. I picked it up and as soon as I did I saw that a message had came in.

It read _"I'm glad you chose who was really the one for you Ulrich-dear. And I'll see you in the park at eight" - Love Sissy_

This had me upset. I went through Ulrich's outbox and his message from Sissy read _"Hey Sissy I finally realized that you were meant for me. Meet me in the park a eight" Love Ulrich_

I was real mad now. I stormed out the room with the phone and heading back to the soccer field.

"Here's your stupid phone" I said throwing Ulrich's phone on the ground

"What, I didn't ask for it" Ulrich said walking towards me

"What do you mean you told- that doesn't matter. All that matters is I hope you enjoy your life with Sissy!" I started to walk way

"What you mean Yumi?" Ulrich stopped in front of me

"Well you should know that _Ulrich-dear_" I stepped around him and sped-walked home. But then I stopped

"I guess this wasn't really meant to be huh, Ulrich" I sighed

"What are you saying Yumi" Ulrich looked at me with those puppy eyes. Those eyes I could not resist. But he hurt me, so I had to do what was best. "Ulrich, I'm done, just go to Sissy, ok" I cried and ran home

"Yumi!" I heard Ulrich yell

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

"Perfect" I texted Sissy and told her that Yumi and Ulrich broke up.

I saw that Trinity was heading to the cafeteria. I had to quickly go to her before she get's to Odd.

"Trinity!" I called

"Yeah" She turned around.

"Odd said could you go get his iPod from his dorm" I yelled

"Uh, ok" Trinity walked back confused. Yes! Another plan worked.

(Trinity's POV)

When I got to Ulrich's and Odd's dorm, I saw Odd's iPod hooked up to his computer. His computer kept beeping, and it was getting on my nerves and I wanted to cut it off but I saw that Odd was chatting with someone. It was Brynga!

Odd and Brynga have been talking about me, and that Odd's love for her had never stopped. He said that he wanted to be with her but he's afraid that I would hurt him or something.

I slammed his computer shut and went to have a talk with him. Good thing he was walking back towards the dorms.

"Hey Trinity" Odd smiled

"Hey Trinity" I empathized

"Yeah hey" Odd leaned in for a kiss, but I back away from him.

"So you still have a connection with Brynga, I see" I crossed my arms

"What are you talking about" Odd asked

"Don't stand there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about" I shouted

"But I don't know what you are talking about" Odd pointed

"Ugh, know what Odd, I'm done with this, I can't…We have to break up Odd, If it's going to be like this" I said

"What why" Odd questioned

I nodded my head and left towards my dorm. A single shed of tear ran down my face as I walked away.

* * *

Normal POV

Kyle smirked and turned around. Kyle then received a message on his phone from his cousin. He cousin said that the stuff he sent was a computer program.

"Aelita was a computer program" Kyle thought, he smiled to himself. He knew this was a prefect way to break them up….

CLIFFY! Lol I'm playing on with the rest of the story

* * *

Kyle walks around Kadic in search for Aelita and Jeremy. He finally gets a hold of the couple walking towards the dorm.

"Hey Aelita, can I talk to you" Kyle smiled

Aelita's smile disappeared and nodded her head slowly "I'll be right back Jeremy"

"Uh, sure ok"

"What do you want, Kyle" Aelita said as they turned the corner.

"Oh nothing, just I want you to be my girlfriend, and if you don't everybody will know that you were once a computer program" Kyle smirked

"What do you know Kyle" Aelita asked.

"Just about everything" Kyle smiled "And If you don't want it all over the school, here is what you have to do…" Kyle began to whisper

"What? I'm not doing that" Aelita denied

"Well, I guess everybody will know your secret then" Kyle turned around

"Wait" Aelita said

Kyle smirked and turned back around "Yes"

"Alright, I will" Aelita sighed

"Good, go ahead" Kyle shooed Aelita

Aelita slowly walked towards Jeremy "What did he want" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy, I think we need to, take a break, from us" Aelita sighed

"What" Jeremy asked

"We need to take a break"

"Why, did he do something Aelita" Jeremy pointed

Aelita shook her head slowly "No"

"Then why, Aelita"

"Because, there's someone else" Aelita cried "Someone else, Jeremy" With that Aelita walked away

"There you go" Kyle smirked as she walked away

Aelita shot a look and him and kept walking. Kyle then turned around and went to talk to Jeremy

"Sorry about that Jeremy" Kyle apologized

"Don't talk to me right now Kyle" Jeremy said

"Well to let you know, when you two weren't together, Aelita and I spent a lot of time together, and I guess that other guy is me"

Jeremy looked at Kyle "You and her spent…time together"

Kyle nodded his head "Sorry"

Jeremy nodded his head and walked away from Kyle.

"Now for the break up of friends" Kyle smirked and went to find Ulrich

* * *

"Hey Ulrich" Kyle said

"Not right now Kyle" Ulrich said

"What happen" Kyle asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Ulrich looked away

"Why, you can't hold everything in"

"I just don't want to talk about it"

"Is it about Yumi"

Ulrich nodded his head "She broke up with me…"

"Why"

"Nothing" Ulrich sighed "She thinks I sent Sissy a message, I wouldn't do nothing like this to Yumi, I wouldn't hurt her like this. This message doesn't sound like me at all anyway. This message was sent at twelve today, I was here practicing soccer.

"I don't know why then" Kyle shrugged "But I know who might of sent it"

"Who" Ulrich turned toward Kyle.

"Odd" Kyle answered

"Odd? Why Odd" Ulrich asked

"Well, he was always the jokester right"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do anything like that, not Odd" Ulrich disagreed

"Alright, if you think so" Kyle said getting up, leaving Ulrich to his thoughts. Kyle then ran into Odd

"Oh hey Odd, what's wrong" Kyle asked

"Trinity and I broke up" Odd sighed

"Why"

"Because chat messages were sent back and forth between Brynga. I wasn't even there at the time so how could I have don't that" Odd sighed again

"Maybe Jeremy could have tapped in your computer" Kyle said

"What, no way, no way" Odd crossed his arms "Not Jeremy"

Kyle shrugged "The quiet ones will get you"

* * *

Wow this time goes by fast….. Part two of this coming soon!!!

Thank You to My Loyal Reviewers

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76


	7. Drama Again Part 2

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. A lot of drama happened in my house. But everything is all good now. I am on spring break and I will have all the story updates up.

* * *

"I can't believe Jeremy would do something like that" Odd thought to himself as he was walking towards his dorm, only come to a pillow smacked against his head.

"So you just think you can break up people now huh Odd" Ulrich yelled

Odd got up and rubbed his head "What are you talking about"

"I know what you did, you sent messages to Sissy to break up Yumi and I, well congrats good buddy we are broken up" Ulrich said packing his stuff up

"What the hell Ulrich why would I do something like that" Odd said

"I don't know, maybe you were apart of this whole situation Odd, you know you was the one always begging me and Yumi to be a couple. And then when we are together, what do you do? You break us up." Ulrich jerked his zipper on his bag.

"Ulrich, you sound crazy right now-" Odd started

"Don't say I'm crazy, just look at you….you can find yourself another roommate, because I'm not going to be your roommate anymore"

"Then who are you going to room with then huh, out in the hall" Odd yelled

"With Jeremy" Ulrich slammed the door

Odd ran to the door and jerked the door open "You going to bunk with that four-eyed guy, he broke up me and Trinity"

Ulrich stopped in his tracks "Well you should know how it feels then"

"I did NOT break you and Yumi up" Odd screamed

Ulrich ignored Odd and continued walking. Odd sighed in frustration and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Jeremy heard a knock on his door and he got up to answer it, only to find Ulrich behind the door.

"Hey Ulrich" Jeremy greeted

"Odd saying something that you broke him and Trinity up" Ulrich mentioned

"What? Why would I do that" Jeremy said

Ulrich shrugged "I don't know but he said that you did"

Soon then Odd slammed open Jeremy's door

"This is all your fault Jeremy" Odd pointed at Jeremy "Now me and Trinity are broken up"

"Odd what are you talking about" Jeremy said

"Ugh, forget it, just don't talk to me ever again, that goes for you too Stern, for not believing your buddy" Odd walked out the room

"That was awkward, I guess" Jeremy said

Ulrich shrugged

"Hey Ulrich, do you know if Aelita has been hanging out with Kyle"

"No why"

"Well she broke up with me, for him"

"I'm sorry, I don't know then…but I am going to go for a walk to think about things" Ulrich got up and left

* * *

(Kyle POV)

I smiled as I heard the argument between the guys. This was great. Now it was time for the girls to spilt, and just in time I saw Trinity walking towards her dorm.

"Hey Trinity" I yelled

She looked at me "Not right now Kyle"

"But please it's important" I walked up to her

"Make it quick, I'm not in the mood right now"

"Well you know the chat, Yumi probably did it, she did go back to the room you know"

Trinity raised an eyebrow "What, no way, not Yumi, she's my best friend"

I shrugged "Still friend come and go" I left Trinity to her thoughts. I heard he sighed heavily and slam her door. I smiled. I walked back outside on the campus. I saw Yumi out at the park sitting underneath Ulrich's tree.

"I thought you were mad at Ulrich" I sat beside her

She jumped "I am mad at him"

"Then why are you sitting underneath his favorite tree" I asked

Yumi looked at me "How do you know this is his favorite tree"

I shook my head "Never mind that, I know what one of your friends did behind your back"

"What?" Yumi asked

"Aelita she was the one who sent the messages on Ulrich's phone" I stated

"WHAT? No way I don't believe you Kyle" Yumi said

"Well, think about it, where was she all day" I said

"I don't know-"

"Well there's your answer" I got up and left.

I heard Yumi yell in frustration. This was working out well. And finally for the last one, I saw Aelita right in front of me walking well pacing back and forth.

"Hello sweetheart" I smirked

She shot her eyes at me "what do you want"

"Well, If you want to know who told me about your little computer program other half…it was Trinity and Yumi"

"What no way" Aelita said

I nodded my head and left. I saw her run off to the dorms. Yes! My plan is working.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"So you think you can just tell my secrets out don't you" Aelita burst opened Trinity door

"What, what are you talking about"

"So, you think you can break people up now Aelita" Yumi came behind Aelita"

"Wait do you think you can break people up Yumi, I heard what you did" Trinity folded her arms.

"And you…. you told my secret too" Aelita also crossed her arms

"What secret" Trinity and Yumi yelled

"Don't act like you two don't know what I'm talking about" Aelita yelled back

"Whatever, but Yumi you had no right to break me and Odd up" Trinity rolled her eyes

"What are you talking about, I did not break you two up, you did that yourself, in fact I didn't even know you two broke up until now" Yumi yelled

"Yeah right, you should have thought of that when you were mailing Brynga on Odd's computer" Trinity yelled back

"WHAT are you crazy do you know how wrong that sounds, one ewwww that disgusting I would never act like a boy ok. And two, why the heck would I want to break you two up, that's not me. And three how could I do that when I was at HOME...after I broke up with ULRICH" Yumi said 'What time was the messages sent huh"

"Like around two something" Trinity answered

"Ok I was at home at that time" Yumi crossed her arms

"Impossible" Trinity said

"Possible…and you Aelita, you broke me and Ulrich up"

"WHAT, no I did not" Aelita defended

"Then where were you all day"

"Around campus doing thinking when Kyle told me that he knew…" Aelita was interrupted when Odd ran into the room

"Trinity I know you don't want to talk to me but you have to listen…I overheard you say that Yumi sent the computer messages, but Kyle told me that Jeremy did it"

"What, I don't understand" Yumi said

"Kyle is behind this, I bet" Trinity said "So that means Kyle did everything, otherwise how would he know everything that what was going on"

"You're right" Aelita said

"And Kyle told Ulrich that I was the one who sent the messages on his phone" Odd said

"No way Kyle said that Aelita did it" Yumi confessed

"See, I did not do it" Aelita said "And Kyle made me break up with Jeremy because he knew my secret, and I realized that Trinity doesn't even know my secret"

"Gosh what secret" Trinity complained

"We'll you later" Yumi said "Come on Aelita let's go tell the Ulrich and Jeremy what happened"

* * *

(Odd & Trinity)

-Trinity POV-

"Well we all know where this goes huh" I asked "Girl break up with guy, girl realizes she was an idiot, boy doesn't forgive girl and moves on, am I right"

Odd smiled "No, boy forgives girl, and they live happily ever after"

"You forgive after all this, even though I didn't apologize yet" I asked

He nodded his head "I love you Trinity"

I leaned in a planted a kiss on Odd lips, he smiled under the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Let's never break up ok" I said

"Never" Odd said before kissing me again. It felt good to be in his arms again.

* * *

(Jeremy & Aelita)

-Aelita POV-

"Jeremy, can I explain to you what happened" I sat on Jeremy's bed

"Sure" he said

"Kyle knows that I was once a computer program, so he made me break up with you, and that's why all this drama was going on, he framed Odd and you, Yumi, and Trinity. He tried to destroy our relationships and out friendships"

Jeremy sighed and walked over towards me and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears form into my eyes.

"I never wanted to break up with you Jeremy" I said into Jeremy's arms. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry we'll get through this" Jeremy said

I looked up at Jeremy "You say that like we are in danger"

Jeremy chuckled "It's going to be a dangerous life for me if you aren't in it"

I smiled and kissed Jeremy. "I'm in your life, forever Jeremy"

He pulled me closer to him and I smiled, and we kissed again.

* * *

(Ulrich & Yumi)

-Yumi POV-

(Kind of weird I'm listening to iTunes, and "Never say Never" by The Fray started playing)

I was walking through the woods, trying to find Ulrich. Which I did, he was underneath a tree deep in the woods.

I gently sat next to him "I believe you"

He looked at me "What"

"Kyle was behind this, he sent the messages, Kyle did everything" I sighed "And now it's too late because we are broken up, and I'm sure you don't want to be with me now with everything that has happened" I said

Ulrich looked the other way "I just don't want to be hurt again, what you did hurt me, Yumi you know I would do that to you"

I nodded my head "I know that now Ulrich"

He sighed

I bit my lip and slowly got up from the ground. I understood why he doesn't forgive me. I made a stupid mistake. I slowly started to walk away.

As I did I felt strong hands be held against my waist. I turned around to be face-to-face with Ulrich. He smiled down at me, and slowly leaned towards my face. I smiled back and closed the gap between us.

"I love you" Ulrich said against my lips

I smiled "I love you too"

* * *

Ok there is this chapter

Like it

Hate it

Review it

-KEKE-ROCKSTAR

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76


	8. They're Back!

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the groups friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

(With Kyle)

"Damn it" Kyle slammed his fist on the wall when he saw the couples make up. "Time for plan two."

Kyle took his phone out of his pocket and called Sissy.

"They made up, and they know it was me" Kyle grunted

"WHAT...Alright time to bail William out of jail, and get my pen pal back. And this time I am going to handle it and I'm not going to get caught either!" Sissy stated and hung up the phone

Kyle smirked and walked towards his dorm. This time, they will break them up. For good!

(With the Group)

"I can't believe Kyle was behind this" Trinity crossed her arm "We have to get him back for that"

"Yeah but how" Aelita asked

"Good thing your two friends are the best known pranksters known to man" Trinity pointed to herself and Odd.

"Alright, here's the plan…" Trinity's voice became a whisper.

"That sounds like a plan" Ulrich said

"I know it does," Trinity replied "So, Aelita and Jeremy you know what you two are doing, right?"

The couple nodded their heads. Trinity pointed to Ulrich and Yumi who also nodded their heads.

"And Odd, don't get caught" Trinity pointed

"I'm not going to get caught" Odd insisted

"You better not," Trinity said "Alright, the plan start at eight sharp"

Everyone nodded their head

(At Dinner)

"Kyle looks like he is up to something" Yumi pointed to Kyle who was looking at them

The group looked at Kyle.

"Do you have a staring problem" Trinity snapped

Kyle turned around and finished eating

"That's what I thought" Trinity said and turned around

"I wouldn't be saying that soon, Trinity" Kyle said

"What you say" Trinity turned back around

"You'll see soon" Kyle smirked

"Kyle, don't make me smack that smirk off your face" Trinity scolded

"Trinity calm down, don't let him see your upset" Jeremy said

"No way, he keep talking so if he wants to talk about me, I will smack the English grammar out of him"

"I suggest you don't do that unless you want to be put out of school, Trinity" A very annoying voice said/

Everybody in the cafeteria stopped talking and turned their attention to the person who just made a comment.

"No way" Aelita and Yumi said

"She's back" Ulrich said

"Yes I am back, and I am not getting kicked out of my own school this time" Sissi said coming up to the group's table "Oh, and you didn't forget about my friend that you put in jail…did you?"

William soon walked into the cafeteria and stood beside Sissi. "Yumi, now, did you miss me"

"Hey William, unless you want to go to jail again. I suggest you go away" Ulrich said

"And unless you want another nose bleed. I suggest you shut up" William said

"Now ya'll didn't forget about me did you" Brynga said behind Trinity

Trinity got up from her seat and was face-to-face with Brynga. "Leave"

"Or what" Brynga said

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Trinity responded

"Oh yes I do Trimity" Brynga

"It's Trinity, ok..Now go away before I smack the blonde out you head" Trinity sat back down

"Yeah, go sit you little bitch...like a good dog" Brynga threw a doggy bone at Trinity

Trinity looked at the ground and quickly got up from her seat "Look you want to be Barbie" Trinity was about to pull Brynga hair until the principal came in.

"Trinity, now, a new student shouldn't be getting in trouble this early in the school year"

"But she..." Trinity stuttered

"Come with me Miss"

Trinity sighed and followed Mr. Delmas

"Yeah good girl" Brynga clapped

"That's it" Trinity turned around and start slapping and hitting Brynga in her face

The whole cafeteria surrounded the two girls fighting.

"Trinity, stop" Yumi pushed her way through the crowd and pulled Trinity off of Brynga

"Let me go Yumi" Trinity tried getting away

"No it's not worth it"

"Yeah Yumi, train your dog" Brynga said "And then maybe Ulrich can teach you a lesson in bed so you two are known to fuck!"

"You want to say that again bitch" Yumi said coming towards Brynga, until she was being held by Aelita and Trinity.

"Now I have had it up to here! Yumi and Trinity follow me" Mr. Delmas said

"You're being a little unfair, Mr. Delmas. Brynga was instigating the whole thing, you can't just punish Yumi and Trinity" Aelita said

"Fine you come too Miss Stone" Mr. Delmas said.

"Mr. Delmas, don't you think.." Ulrich said

"And unless you want to be in trouble too Mr. Stern, I suggest you do not say anything, and you don't want you father to know that you are getting in trouble already"

The principle walked out the cafeteria with the girls.

"What did you do to him? Mr. Delmas never acts like that" Odd pointed

"None of your business, Odd" Sissi snapped

"You did something" Ulrich said "Now you may have gotten Yumi and Trinity suspended"

"Oh Ulrich dear, not like you care" Sissi came towards Ulrich

Ulrich backed away and walked out the cafeteria and toward the principal's office.

"So Odd, I hope that little slut of you hasn't been messing with you head" Brynga said

Anger tensed up in Odd, but he knew if he hit a girl, charges would probably go against him. So Odd just nodded his head and walked out.

"This is really getting to them" William smiled

"Aren't you going to go, Jeremy" Sissi said

Jeremy stuck something underneath the table and left.

William watched as Jeremy left. "He thinks we are stupid guys" William said looking under the table.

"What do you mean" Sissi said

William pulled a voice recorder from the table

"Destroy it" Sissi demanded

William did as he was told and destroyed the voice recorder

Kyle came towards his friends "How did it go?"

"How do you think it went, were you watching" Brynga said trying to cover up any scratches or bruises that were to appear on her face with make-up "The slut tried to ruined my face"

"How did you manage that with your dad, I mean, you didn't get in trouble? He just punished them?" Kyle asked

"A little friend of mine gave him a ultimatum" Sissi smirked at William

"Wow, you guys are evil" Kyle smirked

"Yes we are, now this is when the real plan comes in" Sissi said and sat down in a chair.

"Brynga you are going to seduce Odd like always, and this time really seduce him, if you know what I mean" Sissi smiled

"With pleasure" Brynga smiled

"William, try to avoid Ulrich, but go after Yumi, but no physical contact except try to seduce her" Sissi said

"What do you mean no physical contact" William asked

"Don't touch her below her damn neck, idiot" Brynga said

William looked at Brynga, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright" William sighed

"Kyle you do anything to get Aelita, ok? And don't mess up" Sissi said

"I'll try" Kyle said

"And try real hard...do anything you can" Sissi said

"Yes ma'am"

"As for me, I will seduce Ulrich my own way, a way that Yumi can't" Sissi smiled

"And then, William you try hard to make Ulrich and Odd so mad at each other that they want to fight one another and then blame it on Jeremy. Just make all of them made at one another for something…Klyle help him out while he's at it" Sissi demanded

"Great" William said and smirked

"As for me and Brynga, well let's say we are going to see a hell of a cat fight between Yumi her friends" Sissi and Brynga smiled

"When does this start…Tomorrow?"

"No tonight, the faster the better" Sissi said

"Perfect" Brynga said

"Now Trinity I am going to have to put you in for five hours of dentition. Same for you Yumi and Aelita" Mr. Delmas said

"But I wasn't the only one saying anything Brynga was making this whole thing happen" Trinity snapped

"I suggest you calm down missTrinity" Mr. Delmas said

"No, this is so unfair you're not even going to punish them for their actions! This isn't like you Mr. Delmas" Trinity shouted

"Six hours of dentition, get out of my office" Mr. Delmas yelled

"Why are you even punishing Aelita? Why are they even back?!" Trinity said

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" Mr. Delmas pushed all three girls out of his office roughly, and slammed the door

"Oh hell no" Trinity started banging on the door "My father will know about this, you never put your hand on a student"

"Trinity, just forget it" Yumi said

"What, no" Trinity said

"Yes please do, he isn't going to believe us" Aelita said

Trinity kept banging on the principals door.

"Come on Yumi, she not listening" Aelita said. With that Yumi and Aelita started walking away.

Mr. Delmas opened his office door and pushed Trinity across the room. "Now shut up" And he slammed his door again

Trinity sat in the floor shocked and in pain. _'This isn't like him'_

Like it

Hate it

Review it

Royal Reviewers

-LadyGagaRockStar

-More-Than-Ever17

-ulrichchick67

-KEKE-ROCKSTAR

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Sexylyokofan

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76

Did I get everyone? Tell me if I didn't!

New Chappy to a computer near you!

P.S I am working on "Summer Blast" or at least getting my ideas together. Summer Blast will consist of the group going to all the major countries! The group's romance become much stronger, friendship become more deeper, and there going to make this their best summer…maybe!


	9. Drama Gets Worse

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the group's friendship and love survive for the year. Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

_Previously: Trinity kept banging on the principals door._

_"Come on Yumi, she not listening" Aelita said. With that Yumi and Aelita started walking away._

_Mr. Delmas opened his office door and pushed Trinity across the room. "Now shut up" And he slammed his door again_

_Trinity sat in the floor shocked and in pain. __'This isn't like him'_

~Trinity's POV~

I didn't know whether to be really angry at the fact that I just got pushed across the room, by the principle! Or feel bad for him because of what Sissi caused for him. I decided to let it go, but I know Odd was surely going to be mad about this, and end up getting expelled, or worse.

I got up and brushed myself off and started walking towards my dorm. Since what just happened, I just needed to think. But on my way there I ran into Odd.

"Hey what Delmas say" Odd asked

Nope. There was no way I could tell him, so I have to lie. "Uh, the usual, dentition"

"Only you have to" Odd asked

"No, Yumi has to also, and Aelita. I don't know why though" I said rubbing my elbows.

"Are you alright, you seem kind of distracted by something" Odd looked into my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, just tired" I lied, luckily he believed me, again.

"Oh, alright, you want me to walk you to your dorm" Odd asked me

"Um, sure if you want to" I smiled

Odd smiled back and put his arm around my waist and walked me toward my dorm room. We walked in silence, which never usually happens so it was kind of awkward, but since I was thinking about a lot of things, it was quiet. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were in front of my room.

"Are you sure you're ok Trinity" Odd asked me again

I nodded my head and smiled "Positive"

Odd slightly smiled "Alright, just give me a call if something is wrong"

"Ok, good night Odd"

"What no kisses now, you're that tired" Odd was offended

I giggled and pulled Odd towards me and kissed him, which lasted longer than it was attended too, until air became a problem.

"Wow" Odd smiled "can I have another kiss"

I smirked and opened my door "good night Odd" I gently shut my door. Once I heard Odd leave I quickly picked up my phone and called Aelita.

_**(Phone Conversation. Aelita is italics, Yumi is bold, and Trinity is regular font) **_

"_Hello"_

"Hello, Aelita? Hold on I'm going to call Yumi on three-way"

"_Ok_"

I clicked over and dialed Yumi's phone number, then clicked back over to Aelita's line.

"**Hello"**

"Alright, guy I have to tell you something that happened when you guys left"

"**What happen" **_"What happen" _(A/N they said that at the same time)

"I got pushed to the other side of the room, Mr. Delmas pushed me"

"_WHAT"_

"**WHY did HE do THAT"**

"I don't know, I just kept banging on his door, then he came out and pushed me across the room and said now shut up"

"**We told you to stop banging on the door"**

"_But you're just like Odd hard headed"_

"That's not the point I think Sissi did something to her father, I mean he never would have done that right"

"**No" **_"No"_

"Ok so, somebody must have threaten him or something"

"**Well yeah, we have to find out tomorrow, hey, what about that plan you made to get back at them, is that still going on"**

"YES it is, but we have to put that on hold right now"

"_Why, we need to do this now before something bad happens"_

"True alright, I'm going to think about it in my sleep and I'll let you two know in the morning"

"**Alright"**

"_Ok"_

I clicked the red button on my phone, laid down, and soon fell asleep

~*Normal POV 2:29 AM*~

"Come on Brynga" Sissi whispered loudly to Brynga who was picking with the lock to Ulrich's and odd's dorm.

"Almost got it" Brynga said

"Well hurry up" Sissi said

Brynga looked at Sissi "It's open"

Sissi locked dumbfounded "Well…come on"

Brynga walked in the room and went Odd's side of the room. Sissi walked to Ulrich's side of the room but to find him not there.

"Damn it where is he" Sissi swore

Brynga shrugged her shoulders and slowly got under the covers, lying beside Odd.

"Well I'm going to go, did you text Trinity telling her to come by early" Sissi asked

"I'm looking for his phone" Brynga said looking at her surroundings

Sissi pulled out a phone from under Odd's pillow and texted Trinity.

"There, now do what we came here to do and leave" Sissi said

Brynga got out from the covers and went inside a black book bag that happened to be William's. She pulled on a glove, and then pulled out a used "plastic"

"Ew, where does William get this stuff" Sissi said

"I don't know" Brynga said putting it on the corner of Odd's bed.

"Alright lets go" Sissi said

Brynga picked up the bag and left, shutting the room door.

~*With Kyle*~

Kyle was sitting outside Aelita dorm placing a wrapped box.

"This will defiantly work" Kyle thought to himself

"What are you doing it's not Christmas" William came behind Kyle

Kyle jumped a little bit "That is a love potion; it's totally illegal not even out yet for another ten years at least. Don't ask how I got it"

"So this will have Aelita all over you" William asked

"Yes it will my friend" Kyle said getting out a permanent marker out. "To Aelita form Jeremy, Love always"

"Do you have another one of those" William asked

"No sorry last one…so how are you going to get Yumi, with Ulrich on her back" Kyle asked

William smirked and started telling him how he was going to get the one he always wanted

"Wow are you really going to go that low" Kyle smiled

"Yes I am" William said "I always get what I want"

Next Morning

Trinity woke up to Odd's text messaged that she received

"Hey babe, come by my room as soon as you wake up. I want to talk to you since it's Saturday and there are no classes"

Trinity smiled, got dressed and headed towards Odd's room. As soon as she got there she knocked on the door. Moment later, a sleepy Odd answered the door.

"Hey what did you want to talk to me about" Trinity walked in the room and sat on Odd's bed

"I wanted to talk to you" Odd sat on the bed beside Trinity.

"Yeah, you" Trinity saw something disturbing "Who did you use that on Odd"

"Use what"

"The damn condom on the side on your fucking bed you asshole, is this what you wanted to talk to me about" Trinity got off the bed "No what you can't even explain yourself, don't even try I'm am done with you Odd" With that Trinity left and slammed the door, leaving a very sad and confused Odd.

"How did this get here" Odd thought "I bet I know who it was" Odd quickly got dressed and went to confront Brynga.

(With Yumi & Ulrich)

Yumi and Ulrich were walking back to the school, hand-in-hand, talking and laughing, often sneaking kisses in too.

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night, beats Odd's snoring" Ulrich smiled

"Anytime" Yumi smiled back "Oh crap"

"What?"

"I forgot something at my house, go ahead I'll meet up with you later" Yumi said turning around, but Ulrich pulled Yumi back to him gently, and kissed her.

"Are you sure, you don't know what kind of people that are out here" Ulrich said

"Yes I'm sure Ulrich" Yumi reassured

"Alright don't talk to strangers and William" Ulrich joked

"Ok _dad_" Yumi stood up on her toes and kissed Ulrich again "I'll see you after my dentition"

"Ok" Ulrich sighed and walked towards the school. When Ulrich came across the courtyard, he was greeted by someone he least wanted. Sissi.

"Ulrich-dear where you been" Sissi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck

Ulrich removed Sissi's arms away from him and started walking away "None of your business"

"Don't you know you have to have permission to leave campus?" Sissi said

"Yes, I am fully aware of that by now" Ulrich kept walking, until Sissi ran in front of him and kissed him full on the lips, and bringing him closer to her. (A/N EWWWWWW)

"See, I knew you'd come around, I'll see you tonight" Sissi smirked "Hi, Yumi"

Ulrich turned around and saw a hurt Yumi.

"Yumi I tried to get away" Ulrich said

"Just safe it Ulrich, I got to go before I get in more trouble" Yumi passed Ulrich

"Yumi please" Ulrich pleaded "You know I would never hurt you this is all up on Sissi and her friends tricks, don't let them get to you"

Yumi stopped in her tracks "I don't know Ulrich one second I go to get something, next thing I come back and you're kissing her of all people"

"Hey Yumi, glad you texted me last night, you texted me around five, right, yeah you did it says it here on my phone. I will pick you up here tonight for the movies" William said and kissed Yumi on the cheek, and left.

"So, I'm not the one in need of explaining now" Ulrich looked at his feet

"Really five in the morning Ulrich I was passed out in your arms" Yumi said defending herself.

"How do I know that" Ulrich said

"Know what Ulrich, I'm not going to defend myself, have fun screwing Sissi in your life since that's best of what you do" Yumi said walking off.

"Yeah same to you with William" Ulrich walked towards the cafeteria

(Aelita POV)

As soon as I got ready for dentition I saw a package on my doorstep from Jeremy. I smiled to myself and opened it. It was a bottle of pink perfume. I sprayed it in the air first to get a smell of it, and when I did I felt really weird afterwards. But, after a few seconds I was ok.

I walked out my dorm and saw Kyle standing, I sighed to myself.

"What do you want Kyle"

"You smell really good today Aelita" Kyle smiled

"Yes, I kno-" Aelita was interrupted by a pair on lips on hers. Aelita tried to pull away, but then she started feeling weird again. And soon, she started kissing Kyle back. (A/N EWWWWWWW)

"You should break up with Jeremy, you don't need him" Kyle mumbled against Aelita's lips

"Who's Jeremy" Aelita mumbled pulling Kyle closer to her

"Aelita" A voice said, breaking the kiss between Aelita and Kyle.

"Jeremy" Aelita said

"You fell for him"

"Yes, Jeremy, I did, look I think we are better of being friends" Aelita said taking Kyle's hands and walking away. Kyle looked back at Jeremy and smirked, and the boy who was looking down at his feet.

"Success" Kyle thought

(In dentition)

"I can't believe this" Trinity tapped her pen on the table

"What happen to you" Yumi said sitting across from Trinity

"Odd" Trinity answered

"No talking in dentition" Mr. Delmas yelled

Trinity and Yumi rolled their eyes and looked at Aelita who had a smiled on her face and was drawing doodles. Yumi wrote a note to Trinity.

"_What happen with odd"_

"**I found a condom (used) on his bed"**

"_What no way"_

"**WAY, and it wasn't me and him if that's what you're thinking"**

"_Me and Ulrich got into it this morning, he kissed Sissi!!!, and he thinks I'm making secret plans with William"_

"**EW are you serious HE kissed HER not HER kissed HE" **(a/n that's how the grammar is suppose to be)

Yumi read the note and nodded her head

Trinity nodded her head in disappointment. Yumi and Trinity looked back at Aelita who was still smiling and drawing.

Trinity pointed to Aelita and looked at Yumi, who shrugged her shoulders.

After several hours of dentition it was finally over. Aelita was quick to run out, while Trinity and Yumi walked

"Why is she so happy?" Yumi asked

"Who knows" Trinity responded

When the two girls walked out the library they saw that Aelita and Kyle were making-out.

"NO WAY"

Alright I stayed up until 3:45 AM writing this I so tired

Total words: 2,167 (I think)

Like it

Hate it

Review it

Royal Reviewers

-LadyGagaRockStar

-More-Than-Ever17

-ulrichchick67

-KEKE-ROCKSTAR

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Sexylyokofan

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76

Did I get everyone? Tell me if I didn't!

New Chappy to a computer near you!


	10. Confronting

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the group's friendship and love survive for the year? Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

The day was going by long and slow, all Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich could wish for was class to be over; but they had still a half an hour left in class.

"This day is going by slow" Odd whispered to Ulrich, who was looking out the window. "Ulrich, you ok"

Ulrich turned his attention to his friend "Uh, actually no Odd, me and Yumi got into it this morning"

"What you mean" Odd asked

"Sissi came and kissed me in front of Yumi, and then William came and said she texted him at five in the morning" Ulrich explained

"Did you believe that" Odd asked quietly

"Well…"

"Ulrich, you should know that Yumi wouldn't go behind your back like that, they are back so you know they are going to do anything to break you two up, and that's happening again" Odd said

"Is there something you want to share to the class Odd" Mrs. Hertz said.

"Actually yes Mrs. Hertz, I do" Odd hopped of his chair and walked in front of the class.

"Now you all know my good buddy Ulrich Stern" Odd pointed, Ulrich slowly sunk into his chair. "And you know his girlfriend Yumi, they have been going out for almost a year now, and they are still at the puppy love stage. But, you all know Sissi and William; they are trying to break the couple up"

"Odd this has nothing to do with the lesson" Mrs. Hertz interrupted

"You told me to share my conversation with the class so that's what I'm doing" Odd explains "Now Sissi today kissed Ulrich on the lips and his girlfriend probably didn't believe him when he tried explaining. And then William came and said Yumi texted him at five in the morning. But the point is should they just put this behind them and don't let those two get in the way. Or just keep breaking up and making up…and I know some of you don't care but hear me out, I can't see my friend like this" Odd pointed to Ulrich.

The class looked at a sulking Ulrich looking out the window then looked back at Odd. The class all agreed to the first option Odd said.

"Thank you class" Odd said going back to his seat

"Now that we got that out of your system Odd, be sure to be at the library after school for detention"

"Why" Odd asked

"Because I said so" Mrs. Hertz said "Now back to the lesson"

"See Ulrich, you should go talk to Yumi" Odd said tapping Ulrich

"I think I will" Ulrich said

"Ok, good you better"

After the school day had ended Odd, Jeremy and Aelita went to dinner and Ulrich went to Yumi's house to talk to her.

(Ulrich's POV)

I thought about what Odd said earlier, and he was right. I couldn't let them get in the way of me and Yumi's relationship. I just hope she saw it the same way. I soon walked up the steps to Yumi's house. I took and a deep breath and rung the door bell.

When the door opened, it appeared Yumi. "What you came to tell me you are going out with Sissi now"

"No Yumi listen please…Sissi kissed me, I tried to pull away but she has such a strong grip and I couldn't get out her grasp…I want you to know that I will never hurt you Yumes, and when I saw you standing there hurt, that hurt me too" I explained "You don't know how badly I just want to chop my lips off and throw them away"

"Ulrich, what about William" Yumi said

"Jealousy got the better of me, I feel bad for putting out all my anger on you, and next time I will make sure that nothing will break us up, because this is crazy we have to not let them get the better of us" I said "I'm sorry Yumi"

I saw her smile, so I guess that was a good sign

"You shouldn't chop off your lips Ulrich" Yumi stepped closer to me

"And why is that" I asked confused

"Well one you wouldn't be able to talk right, and two I wouldn't be able to do this" Yumi wrapped her arms around my neck and placed his lips on mine. I smiled under the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"I think I'll keep my lips" I mumbled

"Good" Yumi deepened the kiss. Nobody was not going to get in the way of this, it will take Sissi and William to do something real major to break us up. But either way, I am never letting the girl I tried to express my feelings for, the girl who I brought a star for, the girl I shared my first kiss with, and many more; just disappear like that.

I pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead on Yumi's forehead

"I love you" I said

Yumi smiled "I love you too"

I smiled back "I hate to leave so early but curfew and…" I was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on mine, but quickly pulled away.

"I just like teasing you" Yumi giggled

I chuckled and smiled "your mean"

"Guess what" Yumi said

"What" I asked

"I might convince my parents to let me have a dorm" Yumi smiled

I grinned "Really that'll be great, so then I'll see you in the morning, and then at night"

Yumi laughed "I have to ask first, but I'll let you know"

"Ok, I really have to leave though unless you don't want to see me for half the day tomorrow"

Yumi sighed "What if my mom calls and says you can stay here tonight again, I could really use the company"

"Then I'll stay" I kissed Yumi again. Yeah, nothing is going to stand in our way now

Like it

Hate it

Review it

Royal Reviewers

-LadyGagaRockStar

-More-Than-Ever17

-ulrichchick67

-KEKE-ROCKSTAR

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Sexylyokofan

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76

Did I get everyone? Tell me if I didn't!

New Chappy to a computer near you!


	11. Fight For Love

This School Year

Summer is over. And school has started. They group plans on getting though the year with no troubles. Like any other high school. There is drama all over. Can the group's friendship and love survive for the year? Or will it all disappear? Sequel to Summer Fun!

P.S Yumi is in the same grade. So it will be much easier in future chapters xD

*Odd's POV*

I was sitting at the bench, by myself, thinking of a way to make up with Trinity. I know she was real mad at me, but I had to convince her that I wasn't lying to her.

"I got it" I said to myself. Just when I was about to go make up with Trinity, Brynga made her way towards me.

"Hey Odd, sweetie" Brynga said about to wrap her arms around me, but I pushed her arms away.

"What is wrong with you" I asked

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything" Brynga held her hands up

"Oh, don't act all innocent Brynga" I snapped "You were the one who came into my room last night, texted Trinity, and put that crap on my bed"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Odd" Brynga backed up a step from me

"You are lying to me, you wouldn't have stepped away from me like that" I accused

"Well just to let you know, I know who put that there." Brynga said

"Who did?" I crossed my arms

"Ulrich did" Brynga said

"Yeah right. Ulrich was with Yumi the other night, and don't say Jeremy because I know he wouldn't do something like that"

"How do you know that" Brynga said

"Because ever since you came back things went downhill" I said "You have your buddy kissing all up on my friend, you have your male buddy making up stories with Yumi, and Aelita is head-over-heels for Kyle…I overheard Sissi saying that earlier today " I pointed

"Ok so, maybe she fell out of love with Jeremy" Brynga said

"Nope, try again. During the summer a lady said they were destined to be…and so was Yumi and Ulrich, and Trinity and I…and I bet the girl who is going to get me drunk in the future is you." I pointed

"What" Brynga asked me

"We'll see in about ten years" I said walking past her.

"Whatever, you believe what you want to believe Odd…but trust me you and your little friends will get it" Brynga said

I turned around "See you just admitted that you guys were behind this" I pointed

"Like anyone is going to believe you if you tell…Mr. Delmas can't do anything about it, because William said if he does anything, he throat will be sliced"

"A crime. I see…no actually a felony" I said

"We aren't going to get caught, if that's what you think" Brynga smirked

"That's what you think" I smiled and walked away

I took out my phone and ended the recording "This time, I got them"

I quickly ran to Trinity's dorm and knocked on the door, until she answered.

"What do you want" Trinity said is disgust

"I just want to tell you that I didn't do anything with anyone. Brynga and Sissi were behind this" I said

"Yeah right" Trinity said about to close the door, but I put my foot in between the door.

"Move your foot" Trinity snapped

"No, not until you believe me, Trinity" I walked inside the room

"Get out Odd"

I quickly pulled out my cell and replayed the conversation between Brynga and I.

"Ok, but this doesn't prove anything" Trinity looked down at the floor in defeat

I smiled and came closer to her "You are so naïve"

Trinity slightly smiled "I feel bad for the things I said"

"No worries, you were just looking out for yourself, I don't blame you" I brought Trinity into a hug, she wrapped her arms around my waist and slightly cried

"What's wrong" I asked as I felt something wet hit my T-shirt

"Nothing" Trinity answered

"Are you sure" I looked down at her

"Positive" Trinity looked up at me.

I brushed my fingers through Trinity's hair and kissed her forehead

"Let's never break up again ok, not for something stupid, not for someone who got in the way, not for nothing Odd…and I'm telling myself this too. If something is wrong let's talk about it instead of jumping to conclusions. I just want to say this; you don't have to tell me everything. Just don't lie to me." Trinity explained

"I promise"

"And I promise that to you too"

I smiled and pressed my lips against hers, Trinity smiled underneath the kiss. I pulled her closer to me so that there were no gap between us, until Trinity quickly pulled away.

"What" I asked confused

"Aelita" Trinity said

"Oh no! Come on, let's go"

"I'll call Yumi and Ulrich" Trinity said pulling out her phone

"And I'll go get Jeremy" I said running to Jeremy's dorm, as soon I reached Jeremy's dorm and knocked on the door a few times. The door finally open, Jeremy had been crying a lot, his eyes were puffy red, and his face was pale, very pale.

"What is it Odd" Jeremy asked

"We're going to get Aelita back for you" I slightly smiled

"She's too in love with Kyle, just leave" Jeremy said turning around, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"No she's not, she loves you, now come on" I dragged Jeremy along with me. I met up with Trinity, Ulrich, and Yumi in front of Aelita room.

"Don't worry Jer, we'll get it back in your arms" Ulrich said patting Jeremy's shoulder

"I doubt it" Jeremy sighed

"Anyone know how to pick a lock" Trinity asked

"Oh, I do" Yumi said

"Ok, get to working Yumi girl" Trinity said

"Whatever" Yumi laughed and pulled a pin out her hair, and stuck it in the door.

After a few minutes of waiting Yumi finally opened the door, and when the door opened we found Aelita and Kyle making out on her bed, with Aelita without a shirt.

"What is wrong with you" I quickly ran to Kyle and pushed him off Aelita.

"What makes you think you can walk in on people" A deep voice said behind us "Yumi you promised to meet up with me for the movies what happen"

We turned around and saw William facing us "I didn't say anything about meeting you" Yumi defended

"What of course you did" William said

"Yumi, you did, remember" Trinity said

"WHAT" everyone in the room yelled

"Remember" Trinity empathized

"Huh, I don't remember" Yumi was very confused.

"Just go girl have fun" Trinity pushed Yumi out the door slightly. Trinity quickly pulled her phone and sent a forward message to all her friends saying _"Payback starts now! –Trinity_

The group nodded their head "Aelita we need you to test something out" Trinity said pushing Aelita.

"And what's that" Aelita asked confused

Trinity pushed Aelita onto Jeremy so that her lips crashed onto his, which made the love potion on Aelita, completely disappear!

"Nooooo!" Kyle yelled "This is all your fault" Kyle yelled and tackled Trinity to the ground, and started hitting her repeatedly

This angered me; Ulrich and I quickly pulled Kyle off of Trinity and pushed him to the other side on the room. He hit his head on a table which knocked him out. I quickly ran to Trinity's side and pulled in my arms.

"Are you alright" I asked

"I guess are there any marks on me" Trinity said feeling her face

"A couple nothing serious, he hits like a girl" I laughed

Trinity smiled and rested he hand on my face, as I smiled back.

I looked over towards Jeremy and Aelita who has made up. They were hugging each other close and kissing often.

"Guys, I'm going to go check on Yumi" Ulrich said leaving

"Wait for us" All of us said

We ran through the dorm rooms and outside to where possibly William and Yumi would be. As we entered the woods, we heard Williams voice a little bit ahead.

"I'll go from this point" Ulrich whispered

The rest of us nodded our heads and watched him walk away.

*Ulrich's POV*

I came closer to where William and Yumi, I could hear every word William was saying, and I had a small picture of them, Yumi has her legs close to her chest and her chin buried in her legs. William was facing her, leave no space between them.

"Why are you with that guy anyway, you deserve a man, and man that can take care of your every desire, every need, and every spot" William touched Yumi's side, which made Yumi flinch. I really wanted to do something by then but it was too early.

"Talk to me Yumi" William said putting his lips on Yumi's neck, Yumi moved away from him with her back facing him, I could tell this angered William.

"Why are you doing this William, why are you and the others trying to break up everybody" Yumi asked

"Who said we were" William said

"Are you seriously asking that question" Yumi snapped

"Now don't get an attitude with me Yumi, you don't want to get hurt now do we" William said patting his pocket "Or worse you don't want Ulrich getting hurt"

I looked at Yumi; she had buried her head on her legs.

"Can you tell me why though" Yumi asked

"Well simply because I hate Ulrich's guts, and I loved you ever since I came here, and Sissi loved him for who knows when, and with Brynga, she loved Odd since she visited here and vice versa with Kyle…as for your friendship, well simply because it's easier that way to break you guys up" William smirked

Yumi slightly turned her head, she saw me from the corner of her eyes. I pressed my finger against my lips. She slightly nodded her head and looked at William. I saw Odd behind the tree William and Yumi were at; I guess he was recording the conversation.

William pulled Yumi roughly so that they were closer to each other "Kiss me" William said putting his face closer to Yumi's.

Yumi turned her head the other way "No"

"Well fine" William started to pull something out from his pocket until I ran and pushed him to the hard away from Yumi.

William got up and brushed his self off "You really want to do this again Stern"

"You want to go back to jail Dunbar" I sneered "Yumi get out of here" I yelled, I heard Yumi get up and run to Trinity and Aelita.

Odd soon quickly came from behind the tree and was right beside me

"Oh look it's Della Robbia" William smirked

"What's going on here" Sissi came behind William followed by Brynga and Kyle.

"They want to cause trouble" William said

"Really? You guys want to do this here now? Do you think that's street level fights or whatever?" Trinity said, as soon as she did she was tackled by Brynga.

"This is your fault" Brynga kept hitting Trinity in the face repeatedly, Yumi pushed Brynga off Trinity. The Sissi came and forced Yumi to the ground. There was soon two girl fights going on.

"Steal Aelita away from me one more time, Kyle" Jeremy said

"Or what, you're going to go cry to your mommy" Kyle ran a finger down his cheek as if he was crying.

"Stern, Yumi is mine, so back up off her" William said

"In your dreams William" I snapped

"Fine then if I can't have her, no one can" William instantly ran and tackled me to the group, I was getting hit repeatedly in the face until Odd pushed William of me. I quickly took my chance and hit him in the face several times until he kicked me in my stomach, which made me feel very sick, as I fell to the ground.

"Ulrich" I heard Yumi call

William soon started kicking me on my side, but he missed as I quickly rolled to the side. After a few minutes kids start coming around making a circle, circling William and I. I was getting beat up pretty badly since my stomach was still hurting. I heard Yumi calling my name several times too as I was getting hit. William had just slammed my back into a tree bark, which probably messed up my back.

"Someone, do something" Yumi screamed

I was soon picked up into a sleeper hold; I felt my eyes becoming very heavy. I started closing my eyes, as I did flashbacks rushed into my head of everybody and everything that happened.

(Flashback)

_My father gave me a big embrace, it's been a while since I had a hug like this, and my mom gave me a kiss on my forehead._

_"How did you finally told her how you felt" I asked_

_"I told her on this trip I'm sending you and your friends on" my father said _

_"Still scared of heights"_

_I nodded my head fast as I felt the plane be lifted up in the air. Yumi smiled and held her hand out for me to take. Which I did. We blushed but soon got used to it_

_"Yes now i can sleep until we get there, someone wake me when we get there" Odd said stretching his arms out_

_"Well, we've been friends for a really long time, and over the time, I had fallen in love with you Yumi, and I never stopped. Everyday my love for you keeps growing and growing" I said straight from the heart, without stuttering. Yumi was in shock._

_"Well I tried" I thought to myself._

_"Ulrich…" Yumi said, I gave her my full attention._

_"Ulrich…I love you too" Yumi smiled, which made me grin. I stood up and pulled her into a long passionate hug_

_"So we are together now" Yumi smiled_

_I smiled back "It's all up to you Yumi"_

_"Then yes, I do want to be with you Ulrich"_

_I smiled again and put a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek. We were now looking into each other's eyes. I brushed my hands in her hair gently and looking at her soft moist lips. Then I looked back at her. I slowly leaned and gave her a sweet passionate kiss on her lips._

_Yumi looked in the telescope "What about it"_

_"Yumi that is XJ567476 otherwise known as your star" I smiled_

_Yumi quickly took her attention away from the telescoped and looked at me with a complete shocked look on her face._

_"That's my star" Yumi asked_

_I nodded my head "Yup"_

_I put my lips to her. I deepened the kiss and slowly clothes started to be removed…._

(End Of Flashback)

I woke up from my flashback and quickly got out from the sleeper hold and kicked William in his face, as he fell to the ground. Soon then the principal came. Uh oh.

"Ulrich Stern" Mr. Delmas said, then smiled "Thank you so much"

I was very confused but I smiled "You're welcome"

Mr. Delmas turned to Trinity and apologized for his actions, leaving a confused Odd.

"Now, these young ones will be in big trouble" Mr. Delmas said

"But daddy" Sissi bragged

"Shut up" Mr. Delmas said "You disgrace me as my daughter"

"What" Sissi yelled

"Get of my sight" Mr. Delmas said

Sissi huffed and ran away

"As for Brynga, Kyle, and William…you are expelled…now leave, William will be returning to jail"

My friend cheered and so did the crowd to my amazement I thought they wouldn't care.

Yumi ran towards me and pulled me into a soft hug; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Are you alright buddy" Odd patted my shoulder

"Yeah" I said

"Good we thought you were a goner for a second" Trinity said

"Now we know Ulrich never loses a fight" Jeremy joked

"Especially if it involves Yumi" Aelita said

We laughed all together.

(Normal POV)

The school year was almost over and the group could finally enjoy the rest of the year. Not much drama has been going on the still was a couple arguments here and there sometimes. But they also made up a few minutes afterwards. The group managed to pull their grades up higher than they were last year, so that means another awesome trip thanks to Ulrich's dad, and Ulrich grades. The group couldn't wait until the summer and next year because next year they will juniors, the seniors, then they will be off to college, and then adult hood. But the group could wait they just waited to live, love their life everyday. Few days after, the last school bell rang for the summer!

Sorry to end this so soon lol please don't hate me!

Thank you for reading.

I have been doing a little thinking; I think I am just going to stick with the summer stories until they hit college! That will be fun writing. But I made sure to finish this first.

But give me your on what your ideas what I should do. Readers Choice!

Love it

Hate It

Review It

Please

(The fight scene relates to the movie "Never Back Down" kind of, I tried not to make it too street fighty whatever lol)

Royal Reviewers

-LadyGagaRockStar

-More-Than-Ever17

-ulrichchick67

-KEKE-ROCKSTAR

-SammySparklesBrightly

-harukamidori2

-GeneralJB

-Fr4c7ur3

-Ulrichandyumi1

-TheoneWARrior

-Sexylyokofan

-Jace Stevens

-Chels

-laissezfaire76 (Randian Warrior 501)


End file.
